Unstoppable
by Anakinskywalkergo
Summary: Anakin Skywalker is pushed to the brink of endurance while hunting for Sith disciple Agres. But then he discovers the love of Ahsoka Tano. But just when their love blossoms, will it come crashing down. ANISOKA Anakin/Ahsoka romance pairing! And, this is my first romance, so forgive poor quality.


**Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

_**It's the 3**__**rd**__** year of the Clone War, and Jedi resources are thinned to the breaking point. Now, the arrival of a new Sith disciple has the Republic desperate for victories. Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano have been assigned to find this new threat before he can unleash more havoc upon the Jedi Order…**_

I don't understand it. I don't understand how none of the Jedi I know can give a second thought to the "no attachment" rule of the Jedi Order. How none of them could care less. How they weren't disturbed by the fact that they had chosen to be alone the rest of their lives.

That isn't the case with me. I'm always being tempted by attachments. First to my Master, then my men…now it's my Padawan, Ahsoka. I'm tired of fighting a battle with my emotions. Why can't I just be like everybody else?

Maybe because I'm _not_ like anybody else?

I'm sick of it. Sick of _feeling_. Sick of having every death, injury, and casualty of this kriffing war send a hot knife through my heart. Is this what I get for having the most midi-chlorians in Jedi history; for being the Chosen One? I have to feel everything way too keenly?

That was not part of the job description.

"Master, are you okay?"

I turn to see Ahsoka standing behind me.

"Fine, Snips. Everything's just perfect." Wow. That's got to be one of the biggest lies I ever told. Not the worst, but definitely one of the biggest. I feel like there's a war inside of me. Yet I shoot my seventeen-year-old apprentice a smile. "Why do you ask?"

She doesn't buy my fib. "You've been staring at that same article for an hour," she explains. She smirks. "And it's about a bantha migration. Either you've suddenly become a big bantha fan, or something's wrong."

Stang. I should've switched the article.

I click off my computer and face her. "Nothing's wrong, Ahsoka. I'm just a little tired." At least this statement was partially true. I _was_ tired.

She looked the same. There were dark circles under her eyes. Neither of us has gotten much sleep since we began the hunt for Agres, a new Sith disciple that had just managed to kill five of our best Jedi Masters. Ahsoka rubs her eyes, and sighs. "Fine. I'm not going to get a real answer from you." She jerks her head towards the door. "But Master Kenobi just gave us a tip. Clone intelligence believes that Agres may be located in the Hoth system."

Finally. Some good news. I get to my feet and grab my Jedi cloak from the chair. "Then what are we waiting for?"

Ahsoka cocks her head. "Maybe for orders from the Council? We still need to run through our last mission, and…"

"Forget it. I told the Council I'm taking any leads on Agres immediately. We can't waste any more time."

I'm out the door before she can respond.

**Three days later…Republic base, Hoth**

We've been on this ice cube for two days, and still nothing. We're inside a base established a while ago by the Republic, yet our scouts have picked up no sign of Agres or the Separatists. We've been given orders by the Council to wait a little longer, so that's what we're doing. Or at least, what _I'm _doing. Ahsoka's strapping on her snow boots. She wants to go exploring, despite the fact that the weather was near zero. I watched her struggle with the ties for about five minutes, before finally getting up to help her.

"Here, Snips. Let me help you with that." I position myself behind her and reach down, grabbing the boot straps. I accidently yank too hard, and she tumbles backwards. We both fall to the ground.

We're lying on the ground for a full minute before I realize that she's in my arms. I quickly back up. She turns around, and looks at me, her sea blue eyes wide with surprise. "Ahsoka, I…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

She doesn't let me finish. Instead, her lips are pressed against mine in a full blown kiss.

When she finally pulls away, I can see she's just as surprised as I am. Maybe more so. "Ahsoka…" I have no idea what to say. What just happened?

Ahsoka doesn't try talking. She just bursts from the room. I can see tears running down her face. Great. Now I really don't know what to do. "Ahsoka, wait! Come back!" I get to my feet and run after her. I soon manage to grab her arm as she's running down one of the back hallways.

"Let's me go, Master!" She stops struggling, and instead starts pounding on me with her fists. It doesn't hurt me, but I still grab her fists and hold them up.

"Snips! Ahsoka, stop it! Calm down!" I hold onto her until she stops panicking. Soon, she's just quietly sobbing. "Come one, Ahsoka. What's wrong?"

Ahsoka backs up, but doesn't run. She looks at the ground, not answering.

I gently take her arm, and lead her back to our own quarters. When we arrive, I seat her on the couch. "I know you're going through a lot with the war and all. And it's normal for a girl your age to develop mixed feelings." She doesn't answer, but I know she's listening. "Ahsoka, it's natural for you to be confused right now. I know a lot of Padawans who end up getting crushes on their Masters. It disappears over a short period of time."

At that, she turns and looks at me. "It's not a crush," she says, almost in a whisper. "I love you."

Wow. I was not expecting that.

I stare at her. "Ahsoka, I don't think you understand what you're saying…"

"I do!" She looks me right in the eyes. She knows I can't turn away from her power stare. Her blue eyes are like tractor beams. "This isn't a crush. I know this! It's different. I love you."

I run a hand through my hair. This is going to be tougher than I thought. "How long have you been feeling like this?" I ask her. I need more information.

"Ever since a met you," she admits. "I've always loved you, ever since we met on Christophsis. I thought it was just a silly crush too, but it's not. And I know you hate what I did, but I couldn't help it. I truly love you."

Neither of us talk after that. I don't know what to say. For an instant, I think of confessing to her too. But I stop myself. I can't risk the Council knowing…or being expelled. But then, she comes at me again. Our lips make contact, and she's kissing me with so much passion I can't back away. And that's when I realize it. I'm kissing back.

She pulls away slightly, just as surprised. Her eyes are searching mine; searching for the truth. "What's really going on, Skyguy?"

I can't hold back any longer. I look right at her, this time not turning away. "Attachment is forbidden for a Jedi," I saw slowly. "If a Jedi falls in love or develops any kind of emotional attachment, they're expelled. I just can't risk that, Ahsoka."

She raises one of her thin eyebrows. "But…it's not your fault. It's just me with these feelings."

I look right at her, staring into her eyes…reaching into her heart. "Not exactly."

That did it. I can see her suck in her breath – realize what I'm saying. This time, I react. I gently lean over, and barely touch my lips onto hers. She raises her hands, and pulls me in closer. We remain locked, as if a spell had come over us. I can't resist it any longer.

I love her.

I rub my left hand along her smooth cheek. I can feel her heart hammering. I don't know how long we stayed like that…I lost count of time. When I finally pull away, she grinning from ear to ear. "Not just a silly crush," she remarks.

I smile at her. She cocks her head in that cute habit of hers. But then she gets serious. "What are we going to do? What do we tell the Council?"

I bite my lip, thinking. Then I reply. "We don't tell the Council anything. Nothing. This is between you and me, Snips." I gently rub her lekku. The tips turn a dark blue…she's blushing. "This is between you and me." I know what I'm saying. I'm rebelling against the Jedi Code. But I don't care, and I know she doesn't.

She proves it when she grabs me by the shirt and pulls me in for another kiss. It's quick this time. She pulls away, and looks at me. "Remember when you told me that no matter how much stands in the way of our victory, we'll still come out on top? Because we're unstoppable?"

I just nod stupidly.

She leans in close. I embrace her, her warm body sending currents of heat into mine. She whispers into my ear. "Then, that's what we'll do. We won't let anything get between us and our love. We're unstoppable."

Kriff. I love her _so_ much.

**Two weeks later…Republic base, Hoth**

Well…guess what. We're still on the ice cube! The Jedi Council is sure that Agres is on Hoth, yet I've scouted this entire area. No Separatists. No Agres. No nothing. Yet we still sit here like we have all the time in the world. But we don't. I have a war to win.

Ahsoka shares my feelings. We have long talks in our quarters when we have a chance to be together. Every spare minute of my time is with her. I love her. I love the way she smiles, the way she sasses me. I always have, I realize. Tonight, I plan to prove it to her. I had made a small promise ring out of a metal band and a crystal from my lightsaber. I was going to give it to her in an ice cave I had found. The ring would be a symbol of our love.

I was dreaming of this, staring out the window, when I felt her tap on my shoulder. I turn and see her grinning at me. She cocks her head. "First banthas, now snowflakes. You have some unusual interests, Master."

I grasp her hand and smile. "And what are you doing? Last I heard, you were having an interesting conversation with the wall."

She rolls her eyes. "I was _meditating_, Master. I see Master Kenobi do it all the time. This time, I thought I'd copy him and speak out loud."

I chuckle, and pull gently on one of her lekkus. She's blushing again. "That's when he's speaking in front of the ashes of Master Jinn," I explain. I get up, and quickly kiss her on the lips. "Now what are you doing?"

"I just wanted to tell you I'm going for a walk outside," she replies. "It's snowing pretty hard, and I want to get a chance to take it all in.

Ahsoka's the only one I know who'll go out for a walk in a blizzard.

She grabs her coat from the hook on the wall. "I'll be back later. Maybe we can spend some more time together tonight."

I nod. "Yea. I have something special planned."

She smiles sweetly at me. "Can't wait." She strides out the door. Before closing it, she turns and looks into my eyes. "We're unstoppable."

It had become her most favorite saying – a profession of our love. She said it whenever we parted.

After she leaves, I sit back down, this time staring at the wall. All I want is time to think. Sort out what I'm doing…what I'm feeling. What I'm risking. I'm laying everything on the line by being with Ahsoka. My own Padawan. I know Obi-Wan will be disappointed. I know Master Windu will demand that I be expelled – what a surprise. And I _know_ that'll the request will be carried through. So why am I doing this?

Because I love her.

Tonight, when I give her the ring, I'll finally prove it. But not to her – to myself. I've been trying to make sure I was truly in love with her. And I am. I love her more than anything. She's _everything_ to me. I can't picture a day going by without her smile or laugh.

And that's when I hear it. The sound of explosions echo throughout the base. A cloud of smoke emerges from outside. I can hear lasers being fired – no…I can _see_ the lasers. They're red. I race to the window and look down. There's about a hundred droids coming out way. Leading them is a man clothed in black, a double bladed lightsaber ignited and swinging wildly.

Agres.

I run downstairs and out the door. The blizzard bites into me. I had forgotten my coat. Oh well. All I'm focusing on is finding Rex and Ahsoka. We're not ready for this attack.

I spot Ahsoka up ahead, her two emerald lightsabers shimmering arcs in the air as she deflects lasers. I run up to her, my own blue lightsaber swinging around. When I reach her, I can see she's stressed, just like me. She knows we don't stand a chance.

"Ahsoka, we have to leave this place," I tell her. She nods, so I continue. "The base is outnumbered. I need you to go back to the base, and get Rex to organize an evacuation squad." It's safer if she goes inside. I'll deal with Agres.

Or, that's what I thought. Just as she's about to run back, when I see the red lightsaber come hurling down.

"Ahsoka, look out!"

I jump forward and push her out of the way. As we fall to the ground, Agres rears up, laughing. "Young Skywalker and pet Tano, a pleasure to meet you again."

We get to our feet and face the Sith scum. "Agres, you're under arrest for the murder of 5 Jedi and treason against the Republic." I know the little speech won't make a difference, but I say it for the heck of it.

Agres laughs, just as I had thought. He doesn't respond. Instead, he attacks. Swift lightsaber swings come flying at us. We begin deflecting them, trying to come up with a strategy. Nothing works. Agres has the advantage of a surprise attack.

Just as I'm about to deliver a winning blow to his head, he kicks me. Right in the gut. I feel myself fly a few feet before falling into the snow. I feel my head smash against a block of ice. For a few minutes, I can't feel anything except the paralyzing pain shooting through my body. My eyes are closed…I can't seem to open them…but I hear Ahsoka and Agres still dueling. And then it happens. I didn't see it – I could only hear it. I hear a scream. An ear-splitting scream, like an animal being slaughtered. Then I hear Agres's laugh.

I force my eyes open, even if for just a second…just in time to see Ahsoka's body crumble to the ground.

"_NO_!"

I don't know how I got up, but I did. I don't know how I began running, but I did. I was barely aware that Agres had already disappeared – he had fled after killing Ahsoka. He did the same with every Jedi he killed. I drop to the ground again. My legs feel like rubber; I can't walk on them. I crawl the last few inches, until I'm next to Ahsoka's body. She's still alive, lying on her back in the snow. The white ground is stained red with her blood.

I grab her body, and lay her on my lap as I kneel in the snow. I can barely feel her – I don't know if it's because of her fading life or the fact that my body is pretty much frozen. She's breathing harshly, but her eyes are open. And I notice it…she's smiling.

Tears swell up in my eyes, and run down my face. The ones that don't freeze fall onto her. She's crying too, but she's still smiling.

"Ahsoka, you have to stay with me!" My voice cracks. "I'll get you medical care. You're going to be alright."

She just shakes her head slowly. I break into sobs. She raises one of her hands, and wipes a tear off my cheek. I grab her hand and hold on like one of us will break if I let go.

"It's okay, Skyguy." Her voice is a whisper, but I can still hear her. "Everything's going to be okay. _You're_ going to be okay."

Now _I _shake my head. I'm not going to be okay. "No. Not without you." I quickly reach into my pocket, and bring out the ring. The center crystal is shining a deep blue. I hold it up so she can see. "It's a promise ring. So…that you'll always be mine…" I can't finish. I break down into sobs again, laying my head against her chest. The lightsaber wound is bleeding profusely from where Agres stabbed her in her side. Her blood smears onto my cheek.

I hear Ahsoka take another shaky breath. "Make it an engagement ring."

I lift my head and stare at her. She's still smiling, and her eyes are locked onto mine. I nod, and slip the ring on her finger, never taking my eyes off of her. Then we kiss. I kiss her with all the passion I have. She manages to raise both her arms, and she wraps them against my neck. I do the same, and hold her body close to mine. I can't lose her. I'm nothing without her. Nothing.

She breaks it for just a second, and whispers into my ear. "No matter what happens, we're unstoppable." She pulls away slightly. "Promise me, you won't kill Agres in cold blood. Promise me, that you'll follow the Code."

She had always been concerned about my anger. I pull her close. "I promise. But you're going to be okay." Even as the words come out of my mouth, I know she's never going to make it. She's lost so much blood.

I kiss her one last time. I can feel the life seeping out of her along with her blood. Her ears ring with her last words, 'we're unstoppable'.

Then…she's gone.

As her body suddenly goes limp in my arms, I pull away, and look at her. Her eyes are closed, and there's no rise or fall of her chest.

"No!"

The pain that shot through my heart was unbelievable. I don't know how long I sit in the blizzard, her limp body in my arms. I shake all over, desperately wiping my hands over her face and neck, trying to use the Force to save her – bring her back to me. Nothing works.

Suddenly, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I don't move as Rex kneels beside me. "General, we have to go." I can hear his voice is shaky. He had been good friends with Ahsoka. Best of friends.

But he hadn't loved her.

And I did.

The next thing I remember, I'm on board _Resolute_, flying back to Coruscant. I'm in the medical bay…I must've blacked out. I stare out the window, watching the stars fly past. And that's when it hits me. An unimaginable pain shoots through my heart. A mix of pain, grief, and anger floods through me. I burst into quiet sobs. The whole time we were together, locked with love, I had neglected one thing – denied her one thing.

I never even told her I loved her.

**Three years later…Mustafar**

_**The Clone War still rages throughout the galaxy. The mysterious disappearance of General Grievous leads the Jedi Order to believe Agres killed the Separatist general and took his place. Now a war hero and Jedi legend, Anakin Skywalker continues wreaking havoc on the Separatist Alliance, having gained the title the Unstoppable Hero…**_

I could feel the heat of the blaster fire down my neck as I charge deeper into the sea of battle droids. Obi-Wan's right behind me, shouting for Rex and Cody to hurry up.

"Anakin, slow down! We need to wait for the clones!"

I keep on running. Agres is leading this attack. For three years I've been tracking that monster down…plotting what I was going to do to him once I caught up with him. My hand automatically flies to my neck, clutching the gold chain that hung around it under my tunic. The chain that held a small metal band, with a blue crystal from my own lightsaber embedded in the center. It had become a habit whenever I thought of her.

Agres killed Ahsoka. Now…I was going to kill him.

I can see the Sith Lord. He's changed over these years. Now a Sith Master, with two double-bladed lightsabers. His scarred face was concealed now by a dark, metal mask. I can hear Obi-Wan screaming for me to slow down. He never found out about Ahsoka and me, yet he knew I had been distressed. Now, I can sense him trying to cut a path through the droids. He was given orders by the Council _not_ to engage Agres.

Sorry, Master, but I don't follow orders.

I run right up to him. Agres has stopped wiping out my men just long enough to laugh at me.

"You stupid Jedi! You couldn't defeat me before. You think you can defeat me now?!" His mocking voice rings through my ears. I raise my two lightsabers – one green, one blue.

"You'll pay for what you've done to the Jedi Order," I spit. I feel on fire with animosity for this…this creature. This monster of darkness.

Agres accepts my challenge. He charges, his four red lightsabers swinging in perfect spirals. I began parrying the attacks. I'm hardly aware of my movements; my actions are driven by my pure hatred and loathe. I did notice several battle droids advance, but Agres calls them off.

"Stay away!" he orders. "The boy is mine!" Hu must have noticed Obi-Wan running to help me, because he points in his direction. "Stop him!"

The droids rush past us, and block Obi-Wan's path. "Anakin!"

I don't listen to him. I continue dueling Agres. Every clash of our lightsabers, every swing, every movement sends a nerve shattering vibration through my body. Flashes of memories fly through my brain. The blinding blizzard. The bitter winds. The limp body in my arms. The kiss.

And suddenly, I realize I'm standing upright, my lightsaber pointed to the ground…right in front of Agres. I hadn't even been aware that I had disarmed him, had him kneeling on the ground. I raise my lightsaber to deliver one final stroke. And that's when that last memory comes to me:

_Promise me, you won't kill Agres in cold blood. Promise me, that you'll follow the code_.

I stand there, the monster at my mercy. I feel a tear roll down my cheek. I had promised her. I had promised her that I wouldn't kill him. I'd loved her enough to find Agres to avenge her.

And now…now I love her enough to keep my work and let him go.

I de-activate my lightsaber. "You're under arrest," I say quietly. I turn around. Obi-Wan's staring at me amidst the now small amount of droids. His eyes are shining.

I begin walking towards him, feeling both unbelievable relief yet old sorrow. Suddenly, Obi-Wan goes pale. "Anakin! Behind you!"

Then, I feel it. An extraordinary pain floods through my body. I twist around, my lightsaber once again ignited. I'm aware of hitting Agres; of the Sith falling to the ground. Then, I collapse. Agres has stabbed me in the back. Obi-Wan runs up to me, and immediately begins applying pressure to my wound.

Funny. I don't feel anything. That worries me…yet also brings relief. I close my eyes – I feel so tired. I can feel Obi-Wan trying to bandage my wound. "Anakin! Anakin, stay with me."

"It's okay. I don't feel anything." My voice is so quiet. I know Obi-Wan's panicking. So this is what it had been like. Obi-Wan is feeling what I had felt at Ahsoka's death. He had always been like my father…we were brothers. And that makes me realize the inevitable.

I'm going to die.

I feel Obi-Wan's tears on my face. He's crying. Obi-Wan almost _never_ cries. I try smiling at him, but it's a poor attempt. The pain's coming back. "Don't worry. Please." I don't want him to go through what I went through. My head feels so light…I'm dizzy. Obi-Wan's clutching my hand, screaming for a clone to bring medical equipment.

"I loved her." I'm just mumbling now. I don't really care if Obi-Wan knows…not if I'm going to die. Gee…that doesn't sound as scary as I had thought it would.

"I know." Obi-Wan's reply surprises me. I managed to open one of my eyes. Obi-Wan's staring at me through his tears. He had known. He had known all along.

I close my eyes again. I just need to rest for a while. Just for a minute. Obi-Wan's yelling again, but his voice sounds so far away. Suddenly, I see a bright blue light. But my eyes are closed. And then I see a familiar form, reaching out to me. Her lekkus a bright blue, and she's laughing.

Ahsoka.

I smile too. I can no longer hear or see Obi-Wan. All I see is her, and that warm, peaceful world she's in. I reach out one of my hands, and take hers. She grins, and leans over. We kiss. I no longer feel any pain – just a powerful sense of the Force. She pulls away, and she's laughing. I'm laughing too. She wraps her arms around me. We kiss again.

"I told you we're unstoppable, Skyguy."


End file.
